Sleeping Dragon within a Weak Fairy
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: One can only handle so much. Raised in Fairy Tail with little ability in magic and consistently babied by the older mages, he thrived to be powerful. One day he had enough; he left Fairy Tail and travels the world to become stronger, only to be nearly killed, until a beautiful swordswoman saves him. Naruto / Kagura / possible harem. Weak Naruto at first, then more powerful
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I quit!**

 **Summary: Naruto has been in Fairy Tail for most of his life, but he personally feels like the embarrassment of the guild. He is the weakest member with only the ability to use weak spells, like transformation or magelight. He watches as events transpired with him being helpless or the likes of Erza or Mira telling him he wasn't strong enough to help. Finally he was fed up with his situation when some of them laughed at him when he questioned Makarov's decision in not even considering him for the S class trials. He ends up leaving Fairy Tail because he doesn't find himself worthy enough to be here. During the time after he leaves, he meets a beautiful 16 year old swordswoman who saved him.**

 **Begin.**

 _Demons within the bodies of angels and angels hidden in the images of demons_

"Let me help Mira-chan!" a 13 year old boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes yelled to the white haired beauty in front of him. He wore an orange jumpsuit with his ankles taped with sandals.

The 19 year old barmaid glared at the little boy in front of her, as he tried to get involved against the invading Phantom Lord. Mirajane was stern in not letting him fight with the rest of them. "This is my guild too, so let me fight!"

"No!"

"Why not!" Naruto yelled back as he tried to glare at Mirajane. He was forced to stay back when they attacked Phantom Lord, so he should at least be allowed to fight now. "I have to fight, for jiji!"

"No, you'll get hurt!" Mirajane tried to reason with him as she stared at Naruto's face. Naruto gritted his teeth as tears threaten to fall down his eyes.

"I don't care, I'm going to fight like everyone else!" Naruto was going to walk past Mirajane, but was surprised when Mira grabbed his wrist and turned him around. The next act surprised him even more, she slapped him across his face. He stared at her with shock and touch his cheek that was stinging with pain. He's been punched by her when she was younger, kicked by her, strangled by her, but never slapped.

"I'm not letting you get anyone hurt because they have to worry about you the whole time. Now I want you to stay down in the basement and stay there! Do I make myself clear!" Mirajane yelled in a scolding manner before turning around and leaving. Naruto clenched his fist as he let tears fall for his own weakness, how could he grow up around strong people, but not be strong himself.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

 _Strength can be acquired if you have the conviction to match it_

"Erza-chan!" Erza turned around when she heard the voice of Naruto. She just finished packing for her trip to Akane resort, where Lucy got tickets from Loke after everyone found out he was a celestial spirit.

Naruto gave one of his signature grins as he was prepared to ask her for training. He's been weak long enough and it was time in training to become strong. He tried to ask jiji for help, but he shrugged him off saying he doesn't have the magic capacity to learn any of his spells, so to leave him drink. He was discouraged until he thought that maybe Erza would teach him how to wield a blade. If he was able to wield a blade, people would actually take him serious and see him as the weakest member.

"What is it Naruto?" Erza asked the slightly excited Naruto. She was surprised by his attitude, so she crossed her arms around her armored chest and gave him her attention.

"I was wondering that when you return, if you will teach me how to wield a sword!"Naruto yelled the last part with a stiff bow. He felt that if he acted more respectful toward the scary redhead, she would no doubt teach him.

"No." Erza bluntly said, causing Naruto to look up with confusion.

"But, but why not?" Naruto asked with confusion and slight pain of the sudden rejection. Naruto just wanted to become stronger so he wouldn't hold back his guild. Erza gazed at the expression Naruto gave her and sighed in annoyance.

"Naruto, I said no because I don't want you to get hurt." Erza explained, which Naruto didn't understand. He wanted her to teach him to become stronger, so why deny him out of fear of him getting hurt? He would take any pain and any torture so he would no longer be a burden to his guild.

"That doesn't make sense... I want to get stronger so I wouldn't burden the guild, so why not train me so you wouldn't have to worry about me?" Naruto asked again, sounding more desperate than he was before. Naruto desperately stared at Erza, for any change that may occur. Sadly, she shook her head in denial, denying him once again.

"Naruto, you will only get hurt if I try to train you and I don't want to hold that over my conscience." Erza said as she prepared to leave once again. She walked passed Naruto, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see tears streaming down his face.

"Just say it, you think I'm too weak to handle your training." Naruto said with tears streaming down his face. Erza sadly looked at him, as she reached her free hand to caress Naruto's cheek, but failed to do so. He slapped it away and glared with his teary eyes.

"JUST SAY IT!"

"...Naruto, I-" Erza began, but Naruto wasn't having another excuse from her.

"SAY IT!"

"Yes! I'm sorry, but you aren't capable of handling my training methods." Erza reached her hand toward Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it. She didn't want to hurt Naruto in any way and seeing him like this hurt her emotionally. She really cared for him and always tried to look the best for him. She would have trained him, but keeping him safe and away from the fight was her best option. She walked away from him to give him some time alone. She knew it was better for him to understand that the guild was just looking out for his safety.

 _'I'm just too weak in everyone's opinion...'_ Naruto thought as his tearful eyes glares at the back of Fairy Tail's strongest female member. She walked with elegance and confidence, traits he so desired. _'I am a nuisance, holding back the progress of Fairy Tail's journey to greatness.'_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _A smile can make any situation simpler._

"Hi Lucy-chan!" Naruto waved at the other blond who decided to sit next to him. Naruto was sitting by the bar, during the brawl that occurred when Gajeel accidentally stepped on Natsu's foot. Lucy managed to evade any attacks from the guild and headed toward a safe space that was with Naruto. She smiled toward the boy as she reached out and ruffled his hair. She giggled when she saw the light blush he had and the childish glare he was giving.

"Hi Naruto, you're not still angry with me for not taking you with us?" Lucy asked the smiling boy, who couldn't look through his facade.

"No, I'm over it."

"Good because we ran into some trouble, you could have been hurt if you went." Lucy said which affected Naruto more then she realized. He kept that fake smile he was slowly becoming accustomed too, but inwardly he was feeling the effects of weakness again.

 _'Being told I'm a burden again...'_ "Oh that must have been something!" Naruto said as Mira walked up to him after her performance and set a bowl of ramen in front of him. She gave him a smile before going back to serve the rest of the guild. She still felt horrible for slapping him, but it was for the best. She cared for Naruto and if he got hurt, she couldn't explain the guilt she would feel.

Naruto stared at the bowl as he didn't feel like eating after he heard what master said. Makarov said that the reporter was going to come to the guild tomorrow. Naruto didn't lose his appetite due to the bad rep Fairy Tail would obvious get after Jason came, no it was the words Jason asked him last time he saw him.

"Why are you so weak and in a guild like Fairy Tail..." Naruto silently whispered to himself as he recalled Jason's words. He questioned that every time he is forced to only go to missions only if someone else goes with him; or when Makarov doesn't allow him to be involved in the usual fairy tail brawl; or when his own 'family' unintentionally calls him weak!

"Did you say something Naruto?" Lucy asked, hearing Naruto whispering. Naruto turned toward Lucy a smile before standing up.

"Oh nothing Lucy-chan, I'm going home now. It's getting late." Naruto smiled as he turned toward the door to leave. He gave one glance toward his grandfather figure before leaving. This guild is suppose to be a family, yet he doesn't feel like he even belongs.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _One after another, they fall while you helplessly watch_

"I...I..." Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Laxus just announced an all out Fairy Tail brawl for the title of strongest mage of Fairy Tail. While he watched one after another fall to their own allies and Naruto was forced to stay back and watch each other fight. Naruto just witnessed master's last hope Gray and Elfman be defeated by both Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Haha! You have no one left old man! Mystogan is nowhere to be found and Erza is in a rocky situation, hahah!" Laxus taunted through his thought projection. Laxus then noticed Naruto shaking next to his grandfather.

"Well well, Fairy Tail's biggest failure. Weakest mage Fairy Tail has ever seen, Naruto Uzumaki." Laxus taunted, which Naruto glared from his spot. He knew he was weak and useless, but hearing it from the man responsible for all this pointless fighting, really pissed him off.

"Laxus stop this, I surrender." Makarov interrupted Laxus from insulting Naruto any more. Naruto turned toward Makarov with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe that Makarov was actually surrendering to Laxus. Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation as words that he heard from people before, directed toward him.

" _Weak."_

 _"Useless."_

 _"Worthless."_

 _"Nothing."_ The last was the worst of them all. He remembered being called that by Natsu one time, even though Natsu was punished by Erza, it was still enough to ring in his head from time to time.

He continued to look the world pass him, as he helplessly continued to watch. This was the curse he will have to live with being Fairy Tail's weakest mage.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Everyone suffers physical pain while your pain is caused by witnessing their pain_

"Everyone is hurt, while I'm fine because I was being a coward." Naruto whispered to himself as he sat at a table alone. Everyone in the guild that helped take down the lacrimas that powered Thunder Palace, were bandaged to cover the severe burns they received from the backlash in destroying those lacrimas.

"Naruto..." Naruto turned to the right to see Mirajane walk up to him. He quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks and gave her his strained smile. She smiled toward Naruto before sitting next to him.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Mira asked as she scanned him for any injuries. Naruto sheepishly chuckled at her motherly personality when it came to him. He never understood it, but she acted differently toward him.

 _'You ask me if I'm hurt while you're bandaged up.'_ "I'm okay Mira-chan." Naruto said relieving Mira's worry. She smiled as she reached for Naruto's hand. Her thumb caressed his hand, trying to calm him down from the inner turmoil she knows he is suffering from.

"I know how you are feeling right now Naruto." Mira said, getting Naruto's attention. "I know you are feeling completely weak and useless."

"I felt the same way when I lost my sister and I felt like that too when I watch my guild get hurt while I am unable to help them." Mira continued to explain to Naruto. Naruto was staring at her in a hopeful manner. Did she understand his pain, the feeling of weakness like he does?

"But you should also know how I would feel if I lose you then, right?" Naruto's hope for understanding was destroyed. Mira understood that he wanted to help out and protect the guild he was raised in, but instead made him feel like he was a helpless child that needs to be taken care of his entire life. He wants to be strong, why don't they understand!

"Mira, I think I left my faucet running in my apartment, bye!" Naruto made a fake excuse as he ran out of the guild. Mira was confused by Naruto's sudden action, but decided to ignore it. He would eventually figure out that everyone cares for Naruto and they're just looking out for him.

Naruto ran until his legs gave out in an alley. He leaned against a wall as thoughts of his own weakness kept popping out of his mind. Inability to help his allies, watching people he cared for get hurt was to much for Fairy Tail's youngest mage. Dropping to his knees as one thought kept wondering more and more in his head. How do I become stronger?

 _You will become stronger once you recognize me, when you can finally hear my voice_

"I want to become powerful and not be a burden to those who I partner with." Naruto said as his eyes glared at his hands. His weak pathetic hands that can't protect those he care for.

 _I will give you the power to protect your loved ones, just hear my voice!_

"If no one will teach me magic, then I will become strong without it!" Naruto said with conviction as he clenched his weak hands and ran toward the forest. Normally Makarov would not allow him to train for fear of him getting hurt, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"I will become strong without powerful spells and only with my fists!" Naruto yelled as he ran faster toward the forest.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Driving for success will only lead to a road full of failure_

"Hah, hah, if I can't do 500 push ups, then I will do 600 squats!" Naruto told himself as he struggled to finish his 400th push up. He was going up for his 400th, but fell before he can do it. He painfully inhaled for any air he can find as he stood up and prepared to do his squats. He was going to start until he heard the voice he least wanted to hear.

"Well this where you been running off." Makarov said as he walked into the clearing. He had an expression that showed that he was not happy. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into the eyes of Makarov. He was expected to be lectured or punished for training, but instead got a book tossed toward him.

"That book has some fighting styles that may be helpful." Naruto was shocked by Makarov's words and sign that he actually approves in him learning how to fight.

"I don't want you to feel helpless your entire life, so learning how to fight won't be that bad." Makarov began, but Naruto appeared in front of him and hugged him tightly. He span the short old man around as he couldn't control the joy he felt this moment.

"Thanks jiji, I'll get you the next issue of that perverted book you like reading, next time I find it!" Naruto yelled as Makarov patted Naruto's head, as he let out a perverted giggle. He really didn't want Naruto to go out and fight strong enemies, but it was unfair to keep him from ever developing.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Hollow Rocks and Silk Crow's caw, One is false and the other is a self imposed illusion_

"It's amazing isn't it?" Wendy heard as she turned to the right to find a blonde kid in an unusual jumpsuit sitting on a chair. He was about the same age as Wendy and didn't appear to want to get involved in their scuffle.

"Oh hi! My name is Wendy." Wendy said as she held out her hands. Naruto smiled toward Wendy before shaking her hand.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, future S class mage and the guy that will kick Natsu's ass!" Naruto announced, getting an awe expression from Wendy. She didn't know him or anything about him, but she was interested in him. She also felt that having a friend her own age may seem like a good idea.

"You must be strong if you wish to fight Natsu!" Wendy cheerfully said, getting a blush from Naruto. He was in that age that he has been noticing the beauty and bodies of women. After that talk with Macao during that mission Makarov allowed him to be taken to and the pervy book he decided to read from Makarov's collection; he couldn't help from blushing when Mira or other beautiful women from the guild get close to him or getting compliments from pretty girls around Magnolia.

"Well errr yea, I can kick Natsu's ass to the next town." Naruto stated, getting more wows from the small girl.

"Haha don't joke around Naruto! You couldn't beat me if I let you give me the first punch!" Naruto froze when he heard the voice of none other than Natsu behind him. Naruto turned around as he glared at the man who ruined any chance of getting a girl to actually believe he wasn't worthless.

"Well I became stronger you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and got up on his face. Natsu just sneered by his words. He mockingly poked his forehead repeatedly to prove his point about him being weaker than him.

"Haha I'll just have to see that myself." Natsu went to poke him again, but Naruto grabbed his arm and created a jumping cross armbar. Natsu was surprised when he unexpectedly ended in the floor with Naruto pulling his arm back, ready to break it any second.

"Yield!" Naruto said as he pulled the arm farther back. Everyone turned to Naruto who held Natsu in an armbar. They were laughing at Natsu, as he was childishly kicking his legs to get out, but Naruto had a tight hold on his right arm.

"Let go of my arm!" Natsu yelled as he struggled comically. Naruto laughed as he stretched it farther before an angry redhead walked up to them.

"Naruto let go of his arm!" She said with her hands on her waist. Naruto stared at the fierce brown eyes of Erza, before he let go of his arm. Natsu stood up and grabbed Naruto by his collar. Natsu pulled his arm back to punch him for surprising him.

"Bastard, you surprised me!" Natsu was going to punch Naruto, but Erza appeared behind Natsu and knocked him down to the floor. She then turned to Naruto before reaching her hand out toward him. Naruto closed his eyes, awaiting his inevitable fate by the redheaded enforcer of the guild. Nothing ever came, instead he felt Erza gently run her hand through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Erza gently looking at him.

"Naruto, I don't want you to get in fights." Erza gently said. Naruto glared at her when he heard her words and slapped her hand away. Erza was surprised by his actions, reminding her of when Naruto asked her to train him.

"I have become strong enough to take care of myself." Naruto said as he looked toward her. "Ask Macao, he saw that I can take of myself."

Erza turned toward Macao, who rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Is this true?"

"Yeah, I took him to take of some bandits, and was able to handle them on his own." Macao said without making eye contact with Erza. Erza turned toward Makarov with shock when she heard this information.

"Is this true, master; you've allowed Naruto to take dangerous missions like that?" Erza dangerously asked Makarov, who was laughing nervously as he looked away.

"Well they were just bandits and Macao was with him, so I wasn't worried of any major danger." Makarov said.

"He could have still gotten hurt!" Erza replied getting Makarov to change into a more serious demeanor and slammed his mug on the table.

"Erza enough!" Makarov said with authority. "I've allowed him to learn how to fight so he can defend himself."

"But-"

"He is stronger than he appears, Erza. He may not be able to use magic, but his spirit is strong and desires strength." Makarov said, causing Naruto to look at him with tears threatening to fall. Erza was unsure what to think, so she sighed in acceptance before giving Naruto a stern look.

"I will see for myself, I'll accompany you to your next mission." Erza said in a manner that she was not asking for permission. Naruto lit up and nodded happily.

"Yea, I'll show you how strong I become!" Naruto happily said, causing Erza to nod with a smile.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _You seek solace in those you rely on, yet this is the source of your pain_

"Old man!" Naruto happily said as he stood in front of Gildarts. Gildarts smiled at the excited blond before setting his hand on his head.

"Seems you haven't changed much shrimp. You're still as short as I remembered." Gildarts said, causing Naruto to give an angry look.

"Don't call me short!" Naruto yelled back. Gildarts laughed at him before ruffling up his hair.

"I'll stop calling you shrimp the time you start growing." Gildarts said, causing a small smile to form on Naruto's face. He hated being called shrimp or short, but he did enjoy the attention Fairy Tail's strongest mage gave him. His smile quickly began to change to a frown when he heard Gildarts next words. "Probably still need to be taken care of too."

Without realizing it, Gildarts called him weak. Gildarts smiled at Naruto before turning toward master, to tell him that he was leaving home early to rest. Master nodded toward Gildarts, which he replied with his own nod. He then told Natsu to meet him at his house later before leaving. Naruto stared at the retreating form of Gildarts as his words began ringing in his mind again. He clenched his hands before heading out to train again. _'I am not as weak as you remember old man!'_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Reunion with the dead can lead to many events_

"Lisanna!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes as he hugged Lisanna tightly. Lisanna smiled at the blond boy tightly hugging her.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto." Lisanna softly said, causing Naruto to blush by her beautiful smile.

"How did you get here? Are you a zombie? Where did the black cat come from? Do I get bad luck if it walks by me?" Naruto bombarded Lisanna with questions.

"Hehe well I don't know if I'm a zombie... Let me find out!" Lisanna said as she tried to bite Naruto. Naruto blushed by this and pushed her back.

"Lisanna, I'm little anymore you know, I'm a teenager now." Naruto said with his blush still visible. Lisanna laughed at this and stood high in front of him.

"Well it doesn't appear that you grown much since I last saw you." Lisanna joked around, causing Naruto to give a small glare directed toward her. Naruto began to argue with Lisanna about his height, which Lisanna responded with a cocky grin and her own come back. Their argument caused others around them to laugh remembering how they always acted since they were younger. Lucy noticed this and asked Grey, who was sitting next to her.

"Were they always this close?" Lucy asked Grey, who gave a nod.

"Yea since they first met, Lisanna always babied Naruto. When she disappeared, Naruto was the guy who was by Mira's side during her grievance." Grey informed, causing Lucy to nod in understanding. She smiled toward the young blond who can't help but make people like him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Your heart can only withstand so much, before you break down_

"Master is choosing who is participating this year!" Naruto said with so much excitement, as Wendy looked at him with a smile. She became close with the blond since they were so close to the same age. She could even say she developed a sorta small crush on him.

"Like the old man would even consider you." Wendy's cat companion said with a slight glare. Naruto glared back at Carla

"I so can be an S class mage!" Naruto yelled back.

"Aren't mages suppose to wield magic, you dimwit." Carla replied.

"Carla, that was mean." Wendy told her companion, getting Carla to cross her arms and look the other way.

"Cocky cat... I should get a dog to teach you a lesson..." Naruto whispered to himself. His demeanor changed back to that of excitement when he heard Makarov.

"Attention!" Makarov said loudly from a stage he stood with Erza, Mira and Gildarts.

"Since long ago, this has become Fairy Tail's custom, and now..." Makarov looked at the crowd of mages awaiting Makarov's announcement. "The announcement of the participants of the S class trials!"

"The venue of this year's trials will be in Fairy Tail's holy land, Tenrou Island." Makarov said, getting several gasps from the guild.

"Strength... Heart... Soul, I've been watching for each of these things this past year." Makarov said with clenched fist. "There will be eight participants in this year's trials."

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu perked up when he heard this.

"Grey Fullbuster." Grey gave a cool smirk when he heard this.

"Juvia Lockster." Juvia looked surprised that they picked her.

"Elfman." Elfman gave his own smirk and went on about him having to be S class to be a true man.

"Cana Alberona." Cana didn't appear to be happy about her name being called.

"Freed Justine." Freed gave a confident look as he talked about being worthy of replacing Laxus.

"Levy McGarden." Levy smiled at Makarov's announcement of her name as Jet and Droy gave shouts of encouragement.

"Mest Gryder." Mest had a confident look as people around him talked about him being close last year.

Naruto stood still as the people around him sulked or either congratulated the mages who were chosen. Naruto walked forward until he was in front of the stage. Makarov noticed this and stared down at Naruto.

"Master..." Naruto began to talk but stopped when Makarov sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I know you want to be an S class mage and actually became proficient in hand to hand combat; but you still aren't ready." Makarov explained, but was taken back when Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"...did you even consider me?" Naruto sadly asked, getting the attention of everyone around. Erza walked up to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Naruto being S class is no laughing matter, you just aren't ready." Erza said. Naruto ignored her as he continued to look at Makarov.

"Was I even a choice?" Naruto asked again.

"...no." Master turned away from Naruto and walked away from Naruto. Naruto looked down for a bit, until Natsu appeared next to him and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Haha did you really think you would be a S class mage before me?" Natsu said in a joking matter that caused Naruto to look at him. Natsu then said something unintentionally that would be the straw to break the camel's back. "Besides you're too weak to be S class."

 _'Weak...'_ Naruto kept hearing the word repeat itself in his head. Elfman also walked up to him and patted his head. "I agree, you're not strong enough to be in the S class trials."

' _Not strong…'_ Naruto couldn't help but keep hearing more about his weakness floating around in his head. Macao walked up to him too and gave his own words. "You learned to take yourself against some bandits, but S class is something else kid. Just be happy that Master didn't consider you, you could have really got hurt."

"Hn, imagine if that kid got picked in the S class trial before us?" Naruto heard some other members talk about him.

"Yea, that wouldn't look good for our reputation." Another mage said as he and his friend laughed about it.

"Why is his still part of the guild again, he can't form any strong spells." One female mage said from the table she was sitting at.

"He's only in the guild because master raised him." Another person said.

"He shouldn't even be here."

"He's too weak."

"He's unqualified"

' _I shouldn't even be here…'_ Naruto thought in his mind. He turned around when he saw Wendy walk up to him and set her hand on his shoulder. She was giving him a sad look that made Naruto feel like shit.

"Naruto…" Wendy started speaking but Naruto put up the mask he been used to for so many years. He gave his fake smile as he laughed about the whole situation and brought up his hands and put them behind his head.

"Guess I'll have to wait for next year." Naruto said with his forced smile, causing Wendy to smile back at him. "I'm going home early, I have a limited edition instant ramen at my house, waiting to be eaten!" Naruto said as he ran out of the guild. Wendy looked at Naruto's running form with a sad smile. She knew he was forcing the smile, since she did the same. She was completely sad about losing her guild, but so Carla would not worry, she forced a smile.

' _Don't worry Naruto, next time we will both be stronger.'_ Wendy thought in her mind as she gave a confident smile. Wendy didn't notice Carla looking at Naruto with a feared look. She gained a vision of the whole guild in their knees as a humanoid dragon descended from the sky. He had black scales that radiated black energy, his sharp slitted blue eyes staring down at them. Next thing she saw was a giant explosion.

 **(Later that Night)**

"Guess this is will be my last night as a Fairy Tail mage huh? Naruto said to himself as he looked at the retreating form of Magnolia Town from the distance. He sat behind a wagon filled with hay belonging to a farmer who was nice of him to let him hitch a ride. Naruto had a bag next to him and a black sealed book Makarov once said was found with him when he found Naruto. He never understood what was within the book, but since it seemed important, he took it with him.

"Grandpa, Wendy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna… and even you Natsu, I'll miss all you guys." Naruto said quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and let slumber take him. Sleep took him again that he didn't notice a black energy force surround his book and a seal formed around his stomach.

 **(Morning)**

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he stood up instantly. He look around to see that the old man who was nice enough to take him with him was cooking breakfast. He laughed at his euthisiathism and put two eggs on a plate. Naruto let some drool escape his lips as he stared down at the food before him.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said as he grabbed the food. The old farmer laughed at his attitude and the way he called him.

"Is that your usual way you thank someone?" He asked causing Naruto to look at him and give a laugh.

"Hee well I'll you back soon old man." Naruto said as he gave the old man a smile. The old man laughed at Naruto and stood up to check on the status of his wagon, but fate had different plans. A giant snake appeared from the earth and launched him in the sky. Naruto looked on with horror as the giant snake opened his mouth and devoured him.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled with horror as the snake chomped down at the man, causing blood to slid down the corner of its mouth. Naruto became even more afraid when he saw the snake look at him this time. His tongue flicking forward as he lowered his head, as if ready to strike at Naruto. Naruto stood there frozen with fear, as the snake lunged forward.

The snake didn't make it far because a brown haired girl jumped out of a tree and landed on its head. She pulled a katana out of its sheath and dug it deep inside its head. The snake thrashed around to get the girl off its head, but she stood their tightly. She continued to stab it deeper as it continued to thrash. The snake brought its head up one time, before crashing down in front of Naruto. She pulled her sword out of its head as she stared down at Naruto.

' _Cool.'_ Naruto thought as he saw the woman who saved her life. She jumped off from the snake and appeared in front of Naruto.

"Are you okay?" She asked with such a calm composure, that Naruto was just thinking of how cool she was.

"Woah, you're so cool! What's your name miss!" Naruto said with a fan boyish manner.

"My name is Kagura." She calmly said. She was completely taken off guard when Naruto went down on his knees.

"Kagura-sama, may I become your student?" Naruto asked with a respectful manner.

 **End.**

 **Alright this is a new story I decided to write.**

 **It would be probably be a pairing of Naruto/ Kagura/ ?.**

 **Naruto will start off weak until he releases his inward power he has sealed, it would be explained in future chapters.**

 **Please give me reviews of how I did, I read all of them and I feel like my story is successful if it gains many reviews.**

 **Oh, and please excuse my writing. I mostly write my stories in my phone and sometimes miss some words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Student of the Blade, Disciple of the Beast**

 **Wow I'm happy that my story gained generally positive reviews in its first chapter and over 200 followers. I'm going to explain some stuff I didn't clarify in my last chapter and respond to some questions I was asked or people noticed of the last chapter.**

 **Kagura: I rushed the ending of the chapter so I messed up in her hair style. In my story she will have dark purplish hair, instead of the brown hair I mentioned last chapter. My bad, I kinda messed up. She still travelling looking for her brother and has yet to find the blade she uses, Archenemy.**

 **Naruto's age: He is 3 years younger than Kagura and if you add 7 years, he's 20.**

 **Well let's begin chapter two and thank you for those who supported this story's first chapter.**

 **Begin.**

"You wish to become my student?" Kagura asked Naruto, who was kneeling in front of her.

"Yes Kagura-sama." Naruto said respectfully. Kagura cold eyes stared down at the kneeling Naruto before turning away to leave.

"No." Kagura bluntly said as she prepared to continue on with her journey. Naruto looked up with shock before standing up and running in front of Kagura.

"Wah, why not!?" Naruto asked with a near childish manner. Kagura looked down at the shorter Naruto.

"I have bigger priorities than taking you in as my student." Kagura said again as she tried to walk pass Naruto. Naruto stepped in front of her again as he gave her a rare stern look.

"You probably believe that I am weak and do not deserve to be your student, but I swear at everything I believe in, I would not be a nuisance if you take me." Naruto gave a stern look. Kagura stared at the hardened blue eyes of Naruto as she gave him her answer.

"It has nothing to do with your skills, I just have other priorities." Kagura said with a calm tone. "I'm searching for my brother and taking you as my student, will only slow me down."

"But I promise that I won't! Please believe me!" Naruto pleaded. Kagura just stared at his eyes unsure why he was so persistent.

"I respect your persistence, but my answer is still the same." Kagura walked passed Naruto and followed the road toward the next town. Naruto wasn't gonna give up so he ran toward the wagon from the now deceased farmer and grabbed his stuff. He gave a quick word, silently thanking the old man for his hospitality and promised him one last thing before following Kagura.

' _I will pay you back one day old man, one way or another.'_ Naruto pulled a flower from the ground and set on a tree before setting three stones down. He then ran up the road to catch up to Kagura. He noticed her walking with a calm aura around her as she gently hummed a tune.

"Oh wow, that's a pretty sound Kagura-sama." Naruto said from behind her. Kagura stopped her humming and looked over her shoulders to find a grinning Naruto.

"I told you I won't take you as my student." The swordswoman said coldly, involuntarily getting Naruto to shiver.

"I just happened to go the same way as you Kagura-sama." Naruto said with a sheepish smile as he walked behind her with his arms behind his head. Kagura cold stoic eyes stared at Naruto's, before looking back forward.

"I would appreciate if you stop calling me in such a manner." Kagura said.

"But that title suits someone as pretty and strong as you; unless you want me to call you Kagura-sensei." Naruto said with another sheepish smile. Kagura actually let her emotions show as she sighed with annoyance.

"Your persistence is more annoying than admirable…" Kagura continued to take the passage toward the next town, before deciding to question Naruto's eagerness to learn from her. "What is your name boy."

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" Naruto said loudly, causing Kagura to give an annoyed glare for his optimism. Naruto gave a sheepish laugh as he noticed the glare from Kagura.

"Naruto, aren't you too hyperactive for what you just witnessed." Kagura questioned as she witnessed what happened earlier. She was too late to save the old man who was devoured by the giant beast. She didn't understand the boy in front of him as he kept smiling like nothing happened, when he just witnessed someone get killed.

"Well the old man was very nice and liked to smile a lot, so I don't want to disrespect him by crying or frowning." Naruto said with a smile. Kagura stopped walking and turned toward Naruto. That's when she noticed; his smile was a mask to hide his real emotions. She knew because her calm composure was also a mask to hide what she really was feeling.

"So you force a smile for the man you witnessed get killed? Was he close to you?" Kagura asked, curious if the reason he kept smiling was because that elderly man was his grandfather or someone close to him.

"Well I just met him yesterday, he allowed to hitch a ride with him." Naruto said, causing Kagura to look at him with pure shock. She was able to see through his forced smile because she could understand him, but someone else would have not noticed.

"You… This is not the first time you forced a smile for someone else." Kagura said to Naruto.

"No it's not, I used to force a smile all the time in my former guild. People would worry less about me if I smile at them so it was just easier to hide a smile than to reveal what you truly are feeling." Naruto said as he stared at Kagura. "You should know the feeling, I can tell your calm demeanor is only a facade you form to hide yourself." Kagura eyes widened in shock by Naruto's words, as it quickly formed into a demanding glare.

"I'm not trying to hide anything." Kagura said with a slight tone that promised someone may get hurt if he continued. Naruto ignored this as he gave his thesis about her.

"You can try to hide it as much as you want from me, but your eyes tell your whole story." Naruto said as he stepped forward, standing couple inches shorter than her. He stared deeply in her eyes as he continued from what he was saying. "I can see through your eyes that you are really lonely, some sort of loneliness that you had for a long time. You probably wish to find your brother because he is the only one you have and you are tired of being alone."

Kagura pulled out her blade and pointed it at Naruto's neck. "I warn you, shut up!"

"I also understand why you don't try to get rid of this loneliness by interacting with others, it's because you are scared." Naruto jumped back as he dodged a horizontal slash directed toward his neck. Kagura fractured the remains of the mask of emotions she had in place as she glared deeply at Naruto and purposely tried to hurt him. Naruto noticed this and continued to dodge the many attempts by the swordswoman as he continued to talk. "Are you scared that people would leave you again if they tried to get close to you?"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura screamed as he continued to dodge more slashes. Naruto was getting lucky as he barely was able to dodge her, mostly thanks to the small sessions of training by Makarov.

"Why are you afraid of letting people in!" Naruto screamed back, but this time luck was not on his side. Naruto tripped and fell back as Kagura headed toward him. Naruto stared at the tip of the blade as Kagura stared down at him. Naruto would have been a blushing mess by the weird predicament they were in, if it was not for the blade between his eyes. Kagura sat on top of the young teenagers abdomen to keep him in place as her free hand was on top of his left pec.

"I don't trust people easily; people are not as trustworthy as they let out to be." Those were Kagura's words as she stood up from Naruto's abdomen and gave one last glance toward Naruto. "I would advise you not to follow me if you desired your life."

With that, Kagura sheathed her blade and decided to take a passage off the road. Naruto stared at the retreating form of Kagura with a frown. He didn't believe what she said since he could tell it was a lie. He could tell she was afraid of something, something deeper than just what she let out. He sighed from her stubborn attitude of letting her emotions free as he stood up and picked up his belongings. _'Well I'm not different.'_

He checked if all his belongings were not damaged during that little scuffle. That is when he noticed something off. The black book he has been carrying has changed appearance. The fabric has become different as it appeared to look more like that of a reptilian skin. That strange letters that were on the front cover were no longer there, as the only thing there was a strange jewel that appeared as a snake's eye. It was a golden color as a black slit ran down the middle. Naruto stared at it with awe as he couldn't help but be mesmerized by such a thing.

 _You are still unable to hear me, even though it has weakened_

"Wow that is so cool!" Naruto said as his hand caressed the weird jewel in the front cover of the book. He wanted to learn why this happened but quickly looked away from the book when he heard a scream. Naruto looked toward the direction of the scream and realized that is where Kagura left to. He put the book back inside his bag and ran toward the scream. He ran as fast as he can until he saw something he never saw before.

A strange beast that had the characteristics of three different animals roared as he slowly stalked toward Kagura, who was against a tree with a heavily wounded shoulder. The beat had the head and body of a lion, muscular legs of a goat and a thick purple snake's tail slowly moving behind him. Naruto also noticed scars connected the many animals parts that made him believe that it wasn't born like this. Naruto quickly jumped into action when he saw the hybrid beast spring itself toward the injured Kagura. Once it was going to reach the injured Kagura, Naruto appeared and kicked it away.

"Naruto…" Kagura weakly said before crying out in pain. Naruto turned toward her to see what appeared to be signs of poisoning. He was about to check on her and see if he can stop the bleeding, but he had to stay on guard when he heard a loud roar from the strange beast. He jumped away from Kagura so the beast would not try to attack her.

"Stop! That thing is too strong!" Kagura tried to warn Naruto, but he was not going to take being called weak again. He gave Kagura a small smirk and a thumbs up, before calmly taking a stance.

"I never really explained who I really am Kagura. I am Naruto Uzumaki, a mage who can barely wield magic!" Kagura eyes widened in horror when she heard this and wanted to scream for him to get away; but the beast has waited long enough and jumped to attack. Naruto patiently waited for the beast to come close enough, until he brought his hands down and launched himself up. He pulled his right leg back before sending a hard kick down to its head. He then launched himself away and to the other side. "I'm not able wield magic properly, but I am not weak!"

The beast regained its composure before opening its jaws toward Naruto. Naruto eyes widened as he saw the hybrid of a beast spit fire out of its mouth. Naruto narrowly dodged the fire thanks to his small training sessions involving his reflexes and muscle memory to immediate danger. Naruto then had to duck when the beast's tail came darting toward Naruto. He then jumped away when the tail crashed down toward the young blonde. He was then surprised when a fireball went flying toward him in his small state of surprise. He crossed his arms in front of him as he knew he was unable to dodge this time.

"Naruto!" Kagura cried out when she saw get hit by the fire. The died down to see Naruto with his hands in front of him, severely burned. The sleeves of his orange jumpsuit were burned off as he took the full force of the attack. Naruto didn't have time to relax as his leg was grabbed by the tail and thrown toward a tree. His back hit the tree hard as he was thrown with such force.

"AH, dammit that hurt!" Naruto said as he tried to stand up again. He was thinking that he probably bruised or broken a couple of ribs. He stood up with a bunch of pain circulating around his body as he stared at the beast before him. He wasn't going to give up and prove to everyone he was weak, he would defeat it even if he would die in the process. He was going to prepare himself again until Kagura threw a rock toward the beast, trying to provoke it. Naruto turned toward Kagura who had a pale complexion, due to the heavy blood loss. Her hand shook as she held a katana ready to fight the beast, even though the way her body was moving was denying her the chance to fight.

"Kagura stop! I can take care of it!" Naruto screamed toward Kagura, but she angered the beast. It ran toward Kagura with inhuman speed and appeared before her. Kagura ignored the pain as she side stepped away from the beasts strike and attempted to strike its legs, deciding to disable its use of its legs. She would have been successful, but the beast was actually faster. It stopped the blade by biting down on the blade, using its powerful sharp teeth to break it in half. Kagura was shocked by its actions, she didn't notice it pulling its tail back. Naruto watched in horror as Kagura was thrown away by the beast. She crashed into a tree a couple feet from him.

 _Helpless_

Naruto stared at Kagura, who gave him a weak glance. She reached out her hands toward Naruto and gave him a weak smile.

 _Hopeless_

Naruto reached out his own hand as he let his mask break, showing his emotions. Tears streaming down his eyes as his lips quivered in fear.

 _Weak_

Naruto tried to walk toward her as he tried to reach her in time. He wanted to help her in any way he can, even though what she said earlier. He didn't know why but he didn't want to see her in pain. He didn't want to lose another person in this cruel world. He was only a few feet away from her as he continued to walk toward her, but the world became quiet from what happened next. Kagura was consumed by the bright flames of the hybrid of a beast. The flame consumed everything as the leaves burned with the skin of the beautiful Kagura. The flames died down to show the flawless skin of Kagura, severely burned. He stopped breathing for a minute as he saw this and that's when he saw it, pure darkness.

 _So you finally heard my voice_

A pitch black energy consumed him as it brought a heavy air to the surrounding. The beast took several steps back when he sensed the feelings of pure negativity in the air. The energy that surrounded the blond mage began to take a more human form before two wings shot out. The black energy began to be absorbed into the skin as it showed the figure within. The new figure opened its eyes, showing it to be that of a reptilian. Its slitted golden eyes stared around until its saw its prey. It licked its lips in delight as he hungrily looked at the beast. It opened its mouth as he let out a deafening roar.

" **RAHHH!"**

 **End**

 **Alright that was the 2nd chapter for this story that got many great feedback. Thank you again for the amazing support and hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**

 **The next chapter will explain the reason for the book and what happened to Naruto in the conclusion of this chapter. I apologize again if this conclusion** **was a little rushed.**

 **Please review again for this chapter, I really appreciate everyone's support for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Being Beyond Time and Space**

 **The title for this chapter may be confusing until it will be explained later in the chapter. This chapter will speak of many important issues of both Naruto and the reason behind the strange vision Carla saw before.**

 **If you have not noticed, I do respond to Pm's and questions in review, so please don't hesitate to review. I take it as sign that enjoy the story and actually don't mind some of my grammar mistakes.**

 **Begin.**

"What is this place." Naruto gently said as he stared at the pitch white sky with a black sun. He noticed he was laying on a liquid of some sort that made his body cringe from the negative feeling it was letting out. Naruto sat up from the shallow pool of liquid as he stared at his surroundings. He saw the liquid to be clear like water, that reached only a couple of inches from the ground. He also noticed black petals floated on the liquid calmly as it had not been affected by the negative energy around them.

 **"Those are petals from the Tree of Beginning."** a deep powerful voice came to exist. Naruto turned around to find a giant reptilian creature with black scales and a silver underbelly. The creature had giant pair of wings that had many tears, acting more like scars he received during his lifetime. The wings were giant as they would have caused a great shadow over Naruto if it wasn't for the world they resided on. He had giant slitted eyes that appeared as a black tear ripped through a pool of a golden ocean. One of these eyes had a giant claw mark running down to his maw. His fangs were as sharp as it was able to shred through the toughest steel with ease. Naruto shook in fear by the mere presence of such majestic yet devastating beast, and his legs near gave out as the creature opened its mouth, letting a dark mist-like substance escape the corner of its lips. **"They gently float down the river of time, as they await their ending to appear."**

Naruto sat there paralyzed by the mere presence of the black dragon as the beast stared down back at the child. He continued to tremble as he wished to question his whereabouts, but the dragon was able to answer it before he asked.

 **"You are inside your very soul, where I currently reside."** The enormous beast explained as it brought his head down, low enough for Naruto to stand before his very eye. Naruto became even more terrified, until he saw its image begin to distort. **"Our souls are linked as are our emotions. Your rage was enough to not only summon my power; you were able to harness and fuse with it."**

Naruto watched from the eyes of his outside self that appeared to be a dragon humanoid. Black energy surrounded him as he stared up at the hybrid creature who laid those scarring burn marks on Kagura.

"What is going on?" Naruto questioned the dragon within his soul. He opened his mouth as he explained the situation happening back in reality.

 **"You are seeing the outside world through our eyes where I will take control this once and show you my power first-hand."** The dragon said as Naruto noticed what was happening outside.

 **(Real World)**

" **Grrrr…"** The black dragonoid figure said as the black energy under him still began moving as grass in the breeze. His appearance has changed drastically as his small structure changed from a short 5'2 to that of a 6 foot tall male. His physical physique what not scrawny like before, but that of an athletic young man. Most of his skin was covered by black dragon scales that acted more like an armor that allowed easy movement. He had a pair of black wings that looked unable to fly, but did without its intrusion. A black and gray mask with long horns on the top covered his face, only allowing his slitted golden eyes to appear. He had a blood red jewel embed on the top center of the mask that had an ominous feeling radiating out of it. To finish the body of the new Naruto laid a star of evil over his waist and on top of both of his hands.

Naruto brought his hand over his mask as he roughly grabbed where his mouth should be. The chimera watched in caution as Naruto dug into his mask before roughly opening it. Naruto let out toxic black haze leave his mouth as a now long tongue licked his now sharp teeth. The chimera was tired of this waiting as he opened his mouth. Giant balls of fire shot out of the beast's mouth as Naruto stared patiently for the fire to reach him. Naruto sucked in his breath before releasing his own breath.

A ball of black energy shot out of its breath as it split through the giant ball of fire and hit the chimera. The black energy then surrounded the hybrid beast causing beastly cries of agony escape its mouth. It roared many times as it started acting erratically. The black energy did not appear to cause any burns or wounds, but the chimera was acting differently. The first sign physical damage occurred when the corner of the chimera's lips were letting a black liquid drop. Then the same black liquid fell from it's snot and then it's eyes. The beast then stopped thrashing around as it fell forward and without moving, signalling that it has fallen.

 **(Inside their soul)**

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked in shock as he saw the creature that was literally beating him, be so easily killed by one move, an attack that looked so similar to Natsu's move, yet so different at the same time.

" **That is my power, power that is beyond that of mortals."** The black dragon said as Naruto now watched his outside self turn to Kagura. Naruto cringed in horror as he saw the severity of the burns, yet that quickly changed to alarm. The dragon noticed this and told the thirteen year old boy to relax. **"Relax child, I not only hold power to destroy, I also hold power to heal."**

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw black energy rise from the floor and carry up Kagura. The energy engulfed her as Naruto became worried, but saw the energy slowly reside and show her clear skin, free from the ugly burns from before. The energy gently set Kagura on the floor as Naruto watched that she looked completely free from the burn marks and appeared to be free from the chimera's poison. Naruto was amazed by the power he had and asked the beast a question.

"Wait, how were you able to fight outside and talk to me at the same time?" Naruto asked the gigantic dragon, completely forgetting how terrified he was of it a few minutes ago.

" **My mind is far more developed than you feeble humans, so it does not trouble me doing multiple things at once."** The beast explained as the image in his eyes returned to those of a predator. Naruto jumped back by the sudden change, but returned to his cheery self as he brought both arms behind his back and stared at the creature. The dragon was surprised by this boy's actions as he decided to question him. **"Why aren't you shaking in fear like you were before, do you not fear me?"**

"First of all, I was not scared when I saw you," Naruto then began to sheepishly rub the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "I was just surprised that's all…"

" **I am a being beyond that of this world, I have seen and smelled fear from those I called allies and those I call enemies, so do not try to hide your fear from me."** The black dragon said as Naruto turned away and mumbled stubbornly how he was not afraid. The dragon continued to stare down at the human before him as he continued to press his question. **"So tell me why you have stopped fearing me?"**

"W-well, you don't appear to want to eat me and you actually helped me out so…" Naruto gave another nervous chuckle as he finally returned his gaze toward the dragon. " You're A-ok in my book!"

' _ **Interesting response…'**_ The beast said as he stared at the kid he has been trapped in for nearly thirteen years. He continued to stare at the boy as memories of how those two have been brought together passed through his mind. A day he labeled as "Eternal Prison".

 **(Flashback)**

 **July 18, X398**

 _"Your presence is a nuisance, Labyrinth!" Acnologia screamed from across the scattered destruction he personally created. He stared across at the other black scaled dragon who was said to be one of the strongest dragons to ever exist._

 _Labyrinth's eyes calmly stared across the field he was forced to stay in. Normally he would tear a passage in space to travel away from this annoying squabble his race was causing, but he would always be found by this particular dragon. He knew of him and even had times where he would be watching this dragon kill all of his kind. He never really cared for these petty wars that always started by different ideals so he refused to join in, albeit request from the Pro-Human Commander and the commander of the Anti-Human unit. He was also not surprised to see humans turn their backs on those that gave them that power, since he knew the greed all life forms possess. "You are informed of my presence, yet I have not shown myself in this war of yours."_

" _Well when you have weak dragons begging for their lives, they begin to talk of how their savior Labyrinth will come and kill me. So I forced them to tell me of you." Acnologia said as he prepared to fight the dragon many have called his death. Labyrinth seemed uninterested by Acnologia claims as he stood on his two feet and slightly opened his mouth, letting out that dark mist escape the corner of its mouth._

 _"You destroy more lives just to know of me, you are truly a pitiful creature." Sagrant said as his shadow began to move around. Acnologia sneered as his indirect jab toward him as he prepared to strike the dragon who may actually satisfy his bloodlust. He crouched to launch, but the shadows below Labyrinth rose from the ground and latched around Acnologia's giant form. He was then completely taken off guard when Acnologia easily broke off the shadows and slammed him down with his claws._

 _"Is this really the final hope dragons prayed for?" Acnologia taunted before he was swatted away by Labyrinth's long scaled tail. Acnologia dug his feet deep into the earth as he clamped down his claws on the the tail. Acnologia threw him with his power, but was surprised when a black rift appeared before him causing him to disappear. Another rift opened over Acnologia, leading to Labyrinth landing on him. He used his tail to wrap around his neck as he held him down into the earth._

 _"Let your death satisfy the souls you sent to the afterlife." Labyrinth was about to finish Acnologia off, Acnologia used the strength he gained to throw Labyrinth off. Labyrinth recovered from being thrown off as he opened his mouth and began powering up one of his attacks. Labyrinth shot out his attack which Acnologia did not attempt to dodge. He spread his arms as he took the attack directly. An attack that was suppose to attack directly the soul of its enemies failed to achieve its purpose. The attack died down as Acnologia looked unaffected._

 _"How?" Labyrinth questioned as he didn't understand how Acnologia was unaffected. Labyrinth had to ignore his questioning because Acnologia launched himself toward Labyrinth. He sidestepped but Acnologia grabbed him with tail and took him to the air._

 _Labyrinth used both his hands to grab his tail and stopped him from flying higher. Acnologia dug his claws deep into his face before clawing down his left eye. Labyrinth held his eye in pain, but Acnologia used that moment to strike again. He punched Labyrinth down causing Labyrinth to fall, but Acnologia wasn't letting that. He grabbed Labyrinth's left leg before launching him up. Acnologia flew up to headbutt his abdomen, but Labyrinth recovered as he used his power to distort the air. Acnologia slowed down by the heavy pressure he was feeling, before Labyrinth struck Acnologia with his tail. Acnologia recovered easily but was surprised when he found himself surrounded by a deep black mist._

 _Labyrinth stared down at the heavy black mist he created before he began gathering energy in his mouth again. This time the energy sphere was different as it had a lighter core surrounded by an ominous black energy again. Another rift appeared in front of Labyrinth again as he prepared to end Acnologia._

 _Acnologia tried to escape the black mist, but everything he did, prevented him from leaving or expelling the mist. Acnologia then was able to see rifts appear again through this deep mist again. He saw many of them before his mind comprehended what Labyrinth was doing. He was to late as a he was consumed by the giant explosion Labyrinth created._

 _Labyrinth flew farther away as the mid air explosion consumed a huge distant and even consumed more of the earth then he expected. The silent destruction of the blast created a new scar on this earth as it consumed every living thing in its radius. Labyrinth stared in anticipation as the blast began contracting._

 _"A beast able to handle my power..." Labyrinth whispered as he watched Acnologia standing on the earth with burn marks around him. They were not severe, but it still appeared to damage him. Acnologia didn't show much reaction as he just opened its mouth to speak._

 _"You are the one I've been seeking for..." Acnologia said as he found what no other being has been able to do, damage him. He always seeked for a being who can match him in power and strength; and now he believes he has found that being. Acnologia stared up at Labyrinth as he prepared for this fight to continue. Acnologia shot toward the sky as Labyrinth shot down. Labyrinth body was surrounded by black energy as he headed toward Acnologia. Acnologia took the attack straight ahead before digging his claws into the sides of Labyrinth's scales. Acnologia had to let go as he felt the air pressure intensify again causing him falter. Labyrinth grabbed his tail from below and span him around before launching him toward the earth. Acnologia again recovered before he crashed, but Labyrinth used another rift in space to travel next to him and bite him on his left shoulder, tearing through his hard skin._

 _"Ahhh!" Acnologia yelled in pain as for the first time, he discovered that his skin was not indestructible as he thought. The teeth of this godly creature dug deep into the thought to be impenetrable scales of Acnologia before Labyrinth ripped that piece in his mouth off Acnologia._

 _Labyrinth spit out the piece of muscle from Acnologia before being stricken by Acnologia. Labyrinth prepared to open another rift to travel another way, but couldn't as he felt the etheranos in the air be absorbed elsewhere. Labyrinth was taken by surprised when magic surrounded Acnologia's right arm before striking Labyrinth's chest. He was sent back by the incredible force of pure etheranos. Acnologia appeared over him as he stomped down over his head down into the earth._

 _Labyrinth felt etheranos in the air again as he quickly acted and opened a rift under him. Another rift opened in the air as Labyrinth and Acnologia's right foot travelled into the new spot. Labyrinth quickly closed the rift, ripping Acnologia's right foot off of him. Acnologia cried in pain as heavy bleeding was caused by the lost of a body part. Anger quickly became the dominant emotion as he flew up into the sky as he absorbed the etheranos in the air again. Labyrinth was hit by the attack directly again before Acnologia grabbed his tail before he was launched away again and pulled him toward Acnologia. He used his power to power up his arms before striking him down._

 _Labyrinth crashed into the earth, creating another huge crater. Labyrinth didn't have time to anguish in the pain as he felt the same instability of etheranos again as they were absorbed away from their natural flow. Labyrinth stared up as he watched Acnologia began to gather magic into his mouth._

 _'He is going to roar...' Labyrinth thought as pain was felt around his body as he removed himself out of the earth. Pain, a once foreign feeling to him was now possible by a creator beyond his expectations. He was unable to use the etheranos in the air to created another rift and he highly doubted he would be able to escape his roar. 'I never thought I would find a creature to match me in power.'_

 _His body still ached in pain as he prepared for his end. 'Guess you truly deserve to take my long life away from me.'_

 _'If you truly are the one I've been seeking, you should survive my roar.' Acnologia thought as he gained enough power to power up his roar. He sent a giant wave of power originating from his mouth. A great explosion occurred, overshadowing the earlier one by Labyrinth. The explosion was mass and a demented way of art in its own form. The light died down as Acnologia descended toward the earth. Any trace of Labyrinth was gone, as he tried find his smell. As he understood that the fight was finished he finally dropped down to his knees, and roared in pain by the loss of his right foot and his left shoulder. His blood stained the floor, still losing blood._

 _"Bastard... I find someone worthy and he ends up losing this easily." Acnologia let out as he moved his head to the side as he stared down the puddle of his own blood. He screamed up at the sky in more pain and anguish by the pain he was feeling._

 **October 10 X770**

 _'Where am I?' Labyrinth thought as he groggily looked around. It was a blur to him but he was able to see a transparent blue around him and walls that had what appeared to be eyes constructed in them. His vision readjusted again as he was able to recall what he was seeing. Behind these transparent blue walls stood a bandaged old man with cloaked men wearing masks behind him. He appeared to smile at him before telling his cloaked subordinates to do something._

 _Labyrinth stood up from the floor and tried to figure out where he was. He clinched his body as he felt pain run through his body again. 'My body has yet to heal, even with my regeneration ability.'_

 _'These humans have imprisoned me.' Labyrinth thought as his memories have returned. He used his own life force as the base of a spell that leaps through timelines. This was a stain to his pride as he recalled nearly being killed by a former human. He guessed that since his body would be weak using his power that these humans captured him while he was unresponsive._

 _Labyrinth reached toward the transparent walls, before retracting it when he felt a shock feeling go through its body. Labyrinth ignored the pain as he looked down at the human, who looked up at him. Labyrinth was unable to hear his words, but he was able to read his lips. He didn't know how far he jumped forward, but it appeared that this generation still spoke a language he understood._

 _"You are finally awake dragon." Labyrinth was able to read those words coming out of his mouth. He figured that these walls were meant to keep him captive while they tried to control him, like typical power hungry beings would do. 'They also were able to rid the etheranos from my captive space as well.'_

 _Labyrinth watched as the cloaked figures returned with a small child with black hair, being forcefully brought here by a pair of chains. The child was crying for his mother as they brought him in front of his captive space. The child was pulled into a magic circle, that prevented him from leaving. They released the chains as the kid tried to run away, but an invisible wall prevented his escape. He pleaded for help as the magic circle lighted up as well as the transparent walls. Labyrinth was focused on the lightened walls before dropping down and roaring in pain._

 _"Lord Danzo this child is not compatible with its power." One cloaked subordinate in front a computer said. Danzo waved his hand for his subordinates to continue trying to seize the power he sensed when he first found the dragon. The power that opened a tear in the sky. Danzo stared at the child as he screamed in agonizing pain as blood began to leak through openings in his body. The screams began to die down as the magic circle and and transparent barrier did as well._

 _"Another failure." Danzo whispered as he watched the child drop. Danzo actually believed this child to be the one who would be able to handle this dragon's power. He was born with large amount of magic and he was also had it in his genes, son of an S class mage after all._

 _"Sir, we were also able to get a hold of the illegitimate son of Minato." A subordinate of Danzo said. Danzo was taken by surprise by this as he didn't know Minato impregnated a woman during his reign as village leader._

 _"He has a child?" Danzo asked as he recalled Minato and his accomplishments before his assassination._

 _"Yes, his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, last member of the Uzumaki clan." Danzo immediately asked them to bring him the child once he heard his lineage. Uzumaki's were born with sturdy bodies that are able to handle the immense power they are born with. Also knowing the facts that he also shared the genes of Minato Namikaze was just the icing of it all. His subordinates returned with a small newborn in one of their arms._

 _"He is a newborn?" Danzo questioned as he stared at the baby before him. He was still sleeping unaware what his destiny will resolve._

 _"Yes, his mother died giving birth and we took him when he was still in care." Danzo was taken back by the news that this child's mother died during childbirth, even with her genetics._

 _He ordered his subordinates to set to clean up the magic circle and set the newborn down. His underlings complied as they removed the other boy's body before setting the baby down. Labyrinth regained himself as he watched them set down another sacrifice. The lights and pain returned as everything else went blank for Labyrinth._

 **Flashback End**

"Oi, you done spacing out!" Naruto had his hands cupped in front of his mouth as he tried to get the dragon's attention. Labyrinth stared down at Naruto as he was done thinking of what he recalled of his past before being sealed away.

"So you returned, now can you tell me how to get out of here?" Naruto said loudly as the dragon brought his head down. "It was good talking to you and all, but I need to check on Kagura-sama."

"You will not be able to return for two or three days." Labyrinth said causing Naruto to begin to whine. Naruto was unaware but once he had healed Kagura, his body fell into a resting state after being introduced to his power again.

"Wah, why?" Naruto questioned Labyrinth, who gave him the reason why.

"Your body has been reintroduced to my power since being sealed away from it, so it has to adjust."

" I can't be asleep for that long, Kagura-sama will be in danger if I don't look after her!" Naruto yelled as he began moving back in forward with his hands on his head.

 _'This boy is worried over the other human rather than that of his physical state?'_ Labyrinth thought as Naruto stopped moving around and stared back at the dragon.

"Oh, I should also ask you if you know who Igneel is. My friend Natsu been looking for him for years and I guess you dragons should also know the other dragons right?" Naruto assumed as he asked Labyrinth.

"I know of him, but being sealed prevents me from knowing his whereabouts." Labyrinth informed Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head as he remembered that the dragon was sealed inside him.

"Anyway... What's your name?" Naruto asked as he decided that since he will not be able to wake up for some while he should know about the being sealed in him, maybe see if he knows about his past.

"I have many names human child, but my most used is Labyrinth." He informed Naruto who was now sitting down with his legs crossed in front of him.

"That's not going to work, how bout something else? Something more cool" Naruto asked as he stood up and pointed at Labyrinth.

"And what do you wish to call me?" Labyrinth questioned.

"Umm well, I don't know right now, but it'll come to me!" Naruto said as he sat back down. Labyrinth continued to stare at the child with interest. This child not only acted naive to the power he was introduced to, but his body was still able to handle his power. _'Who truly are you?'_

"Wait! I just realized you're the reason I couldn't use magic all this time!" Naruto pointed at the dragon, realizing it after a while being with the dragon.

"I have no knowledge on the seal they used." Labyrinth said as Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Child, you've been unable to wield magic?" Labyrinth asked his jailer.

"No, well I can only use weak spells." Naruto said as he stared up at the dragon. Naruto eyes sparkled as he gained an idea.

"Wait, you can to teach me magic!" Naruto happily said as he began to shake with anticipation. "You said that you are really old right? So you should know some really strong spells."

"Child, you have gained access to my power and you still wish for more?" Labyrinth said as he expected this child's greed to be satisfied with his power alone. He shouldn't expect much for greedy lifeforms. He was surprised when Naruto looked completely confused.

"I can use those tricks I saw you use, cool!" Naruto said as he was thinking of the surprised faces of Fairy Tail next time they see him.

Labyrinth stared at the child, marvelled by the way this child acted. Those humans that gained the power of the dragons, turned on those that taught them after greed devoured their hearts. Yet this kid was speaking on how 'cool' he would look. _'This child still has his innocence, he will soon be enticed by more power.'_

"Oi, so how about you teach me how to use this power and I will pay you back big." Naruto proposed with a huge grin.

"And what do you mean by that?" Labyrinth questioned his proposal.

"Well I will find a way to free you?" Naruto said, causing Labyrinth eyes to widen with surprise.

"You do realize that our souls are one now, separating me from you will surely be your demise." Labyrinth informed Naruto who didn't look fazed by the fact he will die if he tried to release him from his prison.

"Well it's not fair that you have to be stuck inside me for forever." Naruto said as he waited for Labyrinth to give his answer.

 _'I don't sense any deceit coming from this child.'_ Labyrinth thought as he contemplated his options. Should he give power to a child who may use his power for his own gain?

"Hn, child I will not teach you my knowledge." Labyrinth turned away from Naruto as he lied down. "You have access to my power, learn it on your own."

Naruto was taken off guard by the dragon's decision so he turned away and agreed to do it on his own. "Fine, I can do it myself! I've never needed a teacher before anyway..."

Naruto cupped his hands in front of his mouth as he puffed his chest like he seen Natsu do. Labyrinth looked over his shoulder only to see Naruto blow empty air. "Wait, can I even use magic here?"

Labyrinth sighed as he layed back down. This kid was truly something else.

 **End**

 **I really don't like the ending of the chapter, but I hope the rest alright for those who been awaiting this chapter. I apologize for taking a while but I been pondering on how the fight scene should go and what is the time I should have used.**

 **If anyone has an error to point out, please mention it. This chapter was written in more than one day so the first part of the chapter may contradict the second part. I also didn't add what happened after the sealing process and how Naruto ended up in Fairy Tail. Labyrinth may not be his permanent name and may use some I been suggested before or some of you can post your suggestions of names on reviews.**

 **Also Hatred for Love, Forgotten Fairy or Black Blade may be updated before the next weekend. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Realization**

 **Begin**

Kagura woke up peacefully for the first time in a while. She felt the same warmth she felt when Simon held her when she was having nightmares. This feeling of peacefulness was immediately gone when she felt something heavy on top of her. Her usual calm composure quickly disappeared when she heard the soft breathing of the person on top of her. She quickly tossed him to the side, ready to lecture him until she saw it. The carcass of the monster that left severe burns across her body and nearly killed both of them. Her eyes widened when it hit her. She brought both of her hands up to her face as she examined her body and felt shocked when she felt a smooth exterior. She picked up the broken blade as she used it to see her reflection.

' _I'm not burned?'_ She also blushed when she realized a huge portion of her clothes was burned off, not leaving much to hide. She turned to Naruto to take the remains of the jumpsuit for herself until she saw something that surprised her. He had a sort of tattoo over his right bicep, a design that she didn't see before. It was like an eye of a reptile, half lidded as it was still not ready to fully open. Her hand reached to touch the design, but she quickly pulled back when an odd feeling occurred throughout her body.

"What was that?" Kagura asked herself before she sent a glance to the remains of the hybrid monster that attacked them. The body that had black liquids escaping from the monster's mouth, eyes and ears. _'Does that have anything to do with that mark Naruto has on his arm?'_

She pondered the thought before she realized again, she wasn't wearing much right now. A blush appeared on her stoic face before she decided to take what Naruto was wearing for now. _'It is more convenient if I wore his clothes, then I walking with no clothes.'_

 **(Naruto)**

"Come on…. Come on, There!" Naruto said as he held out both of his hands like a character he once saw in a manga. Nothing happened as he sighed in defeat as he decided to check the kamehameha out as a no go. He turned back to the dragon, who was rather laying down looking elsewhere.

"Come on gramps, at least teach me one super cool S class spell that would surely beat Natsu up!" Naruto said cheerfully as he was thinking of the dumbfounded look of everyone in Fairy Tail when he shows them how strong he became. The dragon looked behind his shoulder before declining the request again.

" **I have no real reason to use my time to teach you my magic."** Labyrinth said as Naruto was becoming more angry by the moment. He gritted his teeth as he pointed toward the giant beast that could decimate him with ease.

"Well I don't need you anyway!" Naruto said as he turned away from the ancient dragon as his eyes stared deeply at the area in front of him. His usual boisterous attitude looked to disappear as he was given the same treatment everywhere he goes. "I have been teaching myself for a while anyway, I'll just do it on my own!"

Labyrinth looked over his shoulders to see what Naruto was doing this time. He expected him to just act idiotic like he was being for the past hour, but instead he was sitting down. Labyrinth realized now that by the slowing of breathing and his lack of movement he was meditating. This was odd in his opinion, especially for someone as energetic as the child. His curiosity peaked as he decided to ask his intentions.

" **What are you doing, child?"** He asked Naruto who still has yet to move. Naruto decided to interrupt his focus as he looked over to Labyrinth. "You won't be able to utilize my power within your soul, you should just patiently wait for you to awaken."

"I'm not just going to just sit here and waist all this time, I need to grow stronger so I can prove them wrong…." Naruto whispered as he continued to focus. Yeah maybe the ancient dragon was right, he may not be able to do much within his soul, but he was not known for just doing nothing for long; afterall, he is Naruto Uzumaki and he never quits.

Labyrinth sat up as he decided watching the boy was better than resting in the river of time he created for himself. He was unable sense anything from the child, he figured that he would not be able to use magic in this realm, but that uncertainty disappeared as he noticed a disturbance through the river. He was able to see it, the very ground below Naruto as his presence split the river. He also felt within him as well, the feeling of a pull toward Naruto. _'He is…. The sudden pull…'_

The river collided back through Naruto's body as the feeling Labyrinth disappeared as well. He looked down to see Naruto heavy breathing as he was looking down at his hands. Labyrinth did not realize this but Naruto lost control momentarily as he also felt the same sensation run course through his body.

 **(Kagura)**

She secured the pouch carrying her money on her waist, which was lucky enough to be detached her waist when she slammed against the tree. She didn't understand how she was still able to walk, but that could matter less to her. Her priority was find where her brother was. She prepared to leave the area and head to the next city, until she heard the sound of heavy breathing. She looked back to find Naruto breathing heavier than before.

"Naruto, I apologize that I am unable to look after you, but my brother is my first priority." She said as she gave a small bow. She began walking away from Naruto. Every step she took, she kept feeling the same feeling everytime, regret. _'Should I head to Magnolia and check there next? Should I see if any fisherman have any information of my brother in Hargeon Town? Is Naruto going to be fine…'_

She hesitated her step before sighing and returning to her quest to find her brother. An annoying, exuberant, boisterous child will not get in her way. _'Even though he would dive into danger just to save someone they barely met….'_

She hesitated again before she sighed in annoyance again. She turned toward the direction of Naruto as she glance toward there with pure irritation, Naruto would plague her conscience unless she did something.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Days have passed for Naruto, but he would never notice. He either spend his time trying to figure out how to spend his free time honing his skills. He stopped trying to ask the dragon for any sort of help, as he decided to show this giant lizard that he didn't need it's help.

Labyrinth on the other hand, decided to quietly observe his endeavor. The child could not utilize magic inside his soul as there were no etheranos, but this child found a way to do something else. Every time he sat there meditating, Naruto was attempting to synchronize with Labyrinth's own soul. Labyrinth did not have much knowledge on this sort of situation, but he understood very well that this child's soul and his were connected. He figured it out instantly when he felt the very rage his jailor felt outside of his soul, as he felt the call for him. He called for Naruto, but he was never able to hear his voice. He felt his very power be pulled from him and watched this child fuse with his power and make it his own, but he was not able to fully control it. He became a savage beast who only desired to devour all that stand before it and he would have, if it wasn't for Labyrinth intervention. But now this child was trying to control his power, his corrupting power.

" **Naruto…."** Naruto turned to look at the giant dragon who staring at him with analyzing eyes. **"I've seen your life pass by as you grew older, so I know what you have went through. You seek recognition from those you consider family, yet that is not all you seek.**

"Where are you going with this, gramps?" Naruto asked as he became a little surprised by all the sudden talk about him and his family in Fairy Tail.

" **I wish to know what you're intentions are after gaining that acknowledgement."** Labyrinth asked as he wished to know if his suspicion about this child was correct.

"... I never thought of it, hmm maybe become a Wizard Saint like jiji?" Naruto said more in the manner of a question than an answer. Labyrinth was not visibly showing it, but he was not amused by his answer. He was uncertain by what to do with power that could shake the very foundation of this new era, yet this boy was naive to what he holds. Labyrinth laid back down as he only hoped his suspicion was wrong for once.

"Oi, you old lizard, you try to have a conversation for the first time in two…. Um what is happening?" Naruto said as he noticed his hand has become transparent.

" **You are returning back to reality, now please leave me to my peace."** Labyrinth said as he wished to be alone again, in this space he called home since he was sealed. Naruto smiled at the mention that he was finally returning back to the outside world, where he can show Kagura his power then she will instantly mesmerized and show him how to be a badass swordsman.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ow~ my head really hurts." Naruto muttered as he finally was awakening from his long slumber. His quickly closed his eyes again when the rays of sunlight hit his vision. He let it adjust enough to notice he was sitting leaning on a tree next to a river. He also felt a small chill run down his body. He looked down and that is when he noticed he was only in his underwear. The situation got even worse when he heard the sounds of water splashing around.

His eyes turned to the river as his cerulean connected with hazel eyes as she stepped out of the river. Both turned visibly red when they noticed that Kagura has stepped out of the river with only her underwear on. Naruto was speechless as this was the first time he seen a woman with so little clothes, but his expression only angered the only woman present. She considered Naruto was leering at her, so she picked up a rock and threw at the newly awakened boy.

"Pervert!"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Naruto awoke again, he instantly begged Kagura for forgiveness. She wasn't having any of it, but that is when Naruto noticed that she was wearing his clothes. After some time of arguing, they both ended it as they sat in front of a fire Kagura created. Naruto looked around to notice that they were not in the same place as before, yet he noticed the cart the deceased old man let him ride in. Inside the cart, were his belongings. The horses must have ran off when the giant snake attacked them so having the cart was an odd thing to take.

"It was easier to travel while watching over you…." Naruto turned to see Kagura impassive eyes staring at the flames devour the wood she picked up. Naruto was confused until it hit him, she pulled the cart with him in it.

"...Why, I thought you didn't want me around?" Naruto asked with a curious look. Kagura just looked away, which caused Naruto facial expression change. His lips began to curl up as he understood why.

"Oh I get it! You were amazed by my super cool bravery and decided to take me in as your student!" Naruto boisterous attitude resurfaced as he stood up, completely forgetting he was barely wearing anything.

"No..." Kagura wanted to explain until Naruto realized another reason why. He had a nervous expression as he slowly began to step away.

"Or y-you actually fell for me and now wish to have me for yourself. T-that explains why you are wearing my clothes." Naruto wished to say more, but Kagura silenced him when she stood up and smacked him across the head. She sighed in annoyance as she turned back to the fire and continued to observe what the flames can do. She picked up a leaf and threw to the flames, fascinated by the it's sudden demise.

"You know, I never met someone who has the capability to annoy me like you…." Kagura said as she continued staring at the flames consume more. Naruto recovered from the hard smack as he took a seat next to Kagura. He didn't appreciate Kagura calling him annoying, but it was not going to affect him.

"You know if you weren't so uptight and decided to have fun, you wouldn't be alone." Naruto put his thoughts in the open. Kagura ignored him, which he wasn't completely surprised by. He was able to tell that she wasn't the talking type since the first time he spoke with her.

He turned to her look at her, barely taking in her appearance. She was beautiful no doubt, but he could care less as he took in something that he didn't notice when she first jumped in and saved him. The calm and composed Kagura who jumped on the head of a snake, easily disposing of it. No this Kagura kept her face hidden from showing any emotions, but he was able to see it in her eyes. Naruto was able to tell that she was like him in hiding behind that emotionless face, but he was unable to see it for himself. Now he was able to see the girl who was showing longing, for he guessed was the brother she was looking for. _'She is kinda like me…'_

"Ay Kagura-sama, how was your brother like?" Naruto asked Kagura, who turned toward him. She didn't lose her emotionless facade, but in a way Naruto could tell that question surprised her. Kagura didn't say anything as she just returned her gaze back to the fire. Naruto sighed by her response as he kept prying for any sort of answer.

"Come on, it's the least you can do for taking my clothes…" Naruto said as he watched Kagura turn back to him, this time glaring at him.

"It is more acceptable for a small boy to walk around with less clothes than a young lady…" She explained.

"Well if you just checked my bag you would have found spare clothes…" Naruto said as he just realized now before it came up to him. Why was he still walking around with only his boxers with pictures of frog on them. He quickly ran to his bag and pulled out the extra spare clothes he brought and quickly put it on, falling on his face when he tried to put his pants on. Kagura watched all this and couldn't help but let a smile creep up on her face.

"Idiot…" Kagura muttered with a small smile. Naruto noticed this as he sat next to him.

"You know, you look really pretty when you smile." Naruto said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I think I'm too old for you to flirt with…" Kagura muttered causing Naruto to turn red like a tomato. He began to sputter how he wasn't flirting he was only being nice. Kagura ignored his little turmoil as she walked to the wagon, ready to sleep. Naruto watched Kagura walk away from him, still blushing from the blunt response to his compliment. He sighed as he leaned back, letting his back hit the tree. He looked toward the direction Kagura took to sleep, letting a smile creep on to his face too. _'I'm grateful you're safe… Thank you old over-sized lizard, I know you're listening so yea, thank you…'_

 **End**

 **Yea I know many of you were probably not entertained with this chapter, but I have a reason to do what I did. First, him being able to access his magic within his soul didn't sound right to me so the only thing he could actually do was try to figure how to spend the remaining time he has there. Physical training was also a bad idea as him doing any sort of physical training would not affect his body. He did ran through the motions of the fighting styles he worked on, but that was it. Second, Labyrinth didn't train him throughout the two day span. Reason why? Because he felt nothing to gain in training Naruto. Naruto did say he would release his soul, but Labyrinth understood it could not happen as both their souls are entwined. Third, Kagura only stayed because of guilt, her priorities are still the location of her brother and she feels Naruto will just get in the way.**

 **There are more faults with this chapter, but it was necessary to do it in this way. Next chapter will probably be the beginning of Kagura and Naruto travelling together, but I will have to find a way for that work out fine.**

 **Review or Pm if you have any serious issues or suggestions to what I can do or what sounds nice to add. I do appreciate Pm and reviews, it makes me feel like I interested you enough to read this.**

 **This is one of my priority stories along with "Forgotten Fairy" and "Hatred For Love" so I will TRY to make chapters come up faster. Regret may be re-written so if you enjoy that story, i will fix the major issues.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tainted Dreams, Start of a Journey**

 **Um so I kinda lost the motivation of writing as the updates are not arriving as quickly as I expected. I'm still practically behind with reading the Fairy Tail manga and I'm also unable to continue with it's anime. I still don't have that much knowledge with Kagura and going by with the few knowledge I have of her.**

 **Also if you have noticed that I tend to mess up with stories that revolve around original ideas. (Some people reviewed that I copy and paste stories which is completely untrue, or I hope it is.) So I'm asking for someone who knows the Fairy Tail universe really well that can work with me in coming with ideas. I don't necessarily need a Beta, but I want someone who can tell me if my ideas seem to be more believable. Oh and not someone who just wants to give Naruto random powers that don't make any sense (Like if a random wizard saint pops out and offers Naruto his power just because). So review or Pm me if you want to throw some ideas and observant around for future chapters (and I will give the credit to those who came up with the ideas so no worries about stealing ideas. Also I just need one partner. Someone I would happily share credits with those they contribute in.)**

 **I also spoke to someone who reviewed my story before about what he expected to read in this chapter. It seems that some may still be curious on what the book had to do with Labyrinth and where did it come from. I will either mention it in this chapter or set it up for the next chapter.**

 **Begin.**

 _Pure destruction is all he was seeing._

 _Naruto didn't understand what was going on, but the screams of pain and agony were difficult to ignore. The skies were filled with a thick smog caused by the powerful flames that burned through most of the forest; The once great greens that covered the earth was now a wasteland filled with the bones of the culprits; and the beautiful once- blue lakes and ponds were now polluted with the blood of both dragon and humans. Naruto lips quivered in fear as tears threatened to fall as the images were burned to his mind._

 _There in front of Naruto stood a giant yellowish-brown dragon laughing at the man he held in his hands. The dragon gave a sinister smirk appeared as he brought the man closer to him. Naruto was to afraid to look away, let alone scream by what occurred next._

 _The dragon giant maw opened as he ripped the man's upper half off his body before spitting toward the side. Naruto was now completely afraid, something completely different from what he felt before. He witnessed death before as proof of the old man that suffered a similar fate when the giant snake devoured him, but this was different. This time he stared at the empty eyes of a dead man. The man was looking at him, as if asking why did he just stand there as he was being ripped in half._

 _Naruto was shaking in fear as he stared at the dragon, who now began to laugh at the easy kill. That laughter was short lived as a golden chain ripped through the dragon's chest. The dragon was shocked by the sudden attack, before looking at the culprit. A woman with long red hair and light golden armor smirked before she dragged the dragon down with incredible strength. More humans appeared as they prepared to finish off the dragon, but they were attacked by more dragons. A different dragon with similar colored scales appeared out of the smog before spitting fire at those that came to kill his kin. The red-haired woman was able to evade the fire and used her chains to try to drag down the dragon. She was able to wrap around its legs before she was taken up with the dragon._

 _Naruto lost focus from the red-haired woman as he was more distracted by the new screams from the burned humans. He could not captivate what was occurring, as he was now openly crying._

' _This could not be real, is this just a bad dream?'_

 _The screams became louder, as Naruto tried to shut out the sound, but was unsuccessful._

' _Yes, this is just a bad dream, this much bloodshed can't be real, right?'_

 _Naruto now completely shut his eyes, desperately trying to erase the images of that much death, but he was unsuccessful at getting rid of the images._

' _Please, wake up! I don't want to see this anymore! I just want to get away from this!'_

 _Naruto dropped to his knees, now shaking from so much fear. The sounds of despair disappeared as the world went black. Naruto opened his eyes to see himself deep underwater. Held his throat as he was unable to hold his breath any longer. He desperately tried to swim up to the surface, trying hard not to drown._

Naruto sat up from the same shallow river he laid on when he first arrived he. He was desperately trying to regain his breath as he looked down the liquid he thought he was just drowning in. Nothing was making sense anymore, he was sure he was on that terrifying battlefield, but now he was here again.

" **What you saw was a war that occurred years before your time."** Labyrinth explained as he laid at the same spot as before. Naruto was still confused before he looked down at his hands, which were still shaking out of the fear he felt. He looked away from his trembling hands and looked toward Labyrinth. He opened his mouth to question what occurred, but his mouth could not utter a single word.

" **You witnessed a war culminating the end of my kin's reign and the birth of your kind's dominance."** Labyrinth added as his sharp golden eyes gazed at Naruto.

' _A war… between humans and dragons?'_ Naruto thought, not bothering to hide his pained expression. Two things were on his mind watching those events. Was this what they called war? Was this much death and destruction a real thing.

"W-why would someone do such a thing?" Naruto questioned, still signs of fear in his tone. Labyrinth motioned his head down toward Naruto's level.

" **You are still young and naive to the world, but you will soon understand when your heart is corrupted."** Labyrinth said as his golden eyes were metaphorically piercing through his very soul. Naruto sat there quietly as the very fear he once had for this dragon returned shortly. Labyrinth ignored the fear Naruto was feeling for him as he continued. **"Creatures drown themselves in evil that corrupt there very soul; those who hold power are more vulnerable to lose themselves."**

" **That timeline of pure bloodshed and destruction of our land was based on the sole purpose of power; the desire to stay the dominant species."** Labyrinth finished as he opened his lips slightly as the black miasma from before leaked through the corner of his lips. **"I have witnessed young naive cubs like you grow into bloodied warriors ready to take lives, without resentment for morality. You will soon understand when you grow older and my power corrupts you."**

For a moment, there was enduring silence. Labyrinth stared at the child before him, who sat there quietly. He understood that was too much for the still developing mind of a young human, but this child would surely die if he kept that innocence.

Naruto looked up from his lap, glaring daggers toward the massive dragon. The small moment of fearing this dragon disappeared as his anger rose for this beast. "Is this another way for you to talk down to me, think that I don't understand what really goes on in this world? If so, why don't shut up with your out-dated ideals!"

"I will not stand here as you try to lecture me on how I'm destined to grow up to be, because that is pissing me off. I don't care what people or old grumpy dragons like you think, only I will choose what I grow up to be because I am in charge of my fate!" Naruto finished as he stood up from the liquid he was sitting on.

"If you think I'm only going to rely on your power to become stronger, then you don't know me as much as you claim you do." Naruto said as he pointed at Labyrinth. "You will proven wrong along with everyone at Fairy Tail when you witness it first hand."

Naruto then pointed toward his chest and gave Labyrinth a confident smirk. "I will become the strongest mage that this world ever seen and do that without the help of you or any else from Fairy Tail. Believe it!"

Labyrinth just stared at the young boy oddly before, not able to find any trace of deceit again. This child witnessed a memory of war, yet Naruto was fine after all this. Naruto was visibly afraid a while ago, wasn't the human mind feeble in situations like this?

Naruto turned away from Labyrinth as he looked around for a way to leave. _'Wait! Why the hell am I here again? Am I going to be forced here for another three days again? Damn it, and I just said something cool. Now I will have to face him…'_

"Um aye old dragon, I really don't want to spend another three days here, so is there a way for me to leave." Naruto asked as he scratched his cheek and looked away from Labyrinth. Labyrinth just pointed at door that stood there, a few inches above the river. Naruto was taken back by the door, wondering if it was there all along or if it appeared just now.

"Woah, was that door there when I got here. Wait! If it was, does that mean those three days were just a waste of time?!" Naruto asked as the thought that he was forced here pissed him off.

" **No, this door formed once your body readjusted to my power. This door is a passage out of your soul and back into your physical form."** Labyrinth explained as the door opened slightly. Naruto looked at Labyrinth for a moment before turning to the door. He walked toward the door as Labyrinth watched him. He stopped just in front of the door before turning to Labyrinth.

"You know that it will be a while before I find a way to let you free, maybe we should try being friends? Naruto said with a smile as he turned to Labyrinth. He understood that Labyrinth didn't trust him and he had every right not to, but Naruto didn't believe he deserved to trapped forever. Labyrinth was imprisoned in him and that was not fair to the dragon who just saved him and Kagura.

" **You still wish to free me?"** Labyrinth asked without showing any expressions.

"Well yeah, I mean I kinda owe a lot to you." Naruto said as he grabbed the knob of the door. He opened the door all the way before giving one last message. Naruto smirked as he told Labyrinth one last thing. "I know we were forced together, but I really don't wish you to feel that you are required to acknowledge me. I really want us to be friends, just because you need the freedom a friend would give you…"

Before Labyrinth could respond to what he believed were childish comments, Naruto walked through the door. Labyrinth watched as the door closed, wondering the intentions of that naive boy. He held no deception, no bad intentions, only just the need for companionship. Labyrinth grunted as he laid back down on the river, staring down at his unclear reflection.

' _ **This boy is still blind to the world we were born into, he would just lose those traits once he loses someone. Everyone does….'**_

"Damn birds, can't they let me sleep." Naruto yawned as he sat up. The first thing he heard once he woke up, was the damn tweeting of the annoying blue birds. He yawned once more before scouting the place he was at. Yeah, leaning on the same tree he slept at. He stood up as he looked to see where Kagura was at. It appeared to be close to sunrise as he could see it was still pretty dark, but Kagura was not where he last saw her at. He was close to becoming worried that something happened to her, before he felt something fall on his head. He looked down to see it was an acorn. Naruto went down to pick up the acorn before another one fell on his head. He looked angry now as he looked up to see Kagura sitting on one of the oak trees branches.

"Aye what is the big idea!" Naruto yelled in argument for the blatant reason those acorns fell on him. Kagura ignored him as she turned to the horizon. Naruto grunted because he was being ignored as he started climbing up to where she was at. He was able to reach the same branch as her. Naruto jumped next to her and looked toward the same direction as Kagura.

No lie, he was amazed by the scene he was about to witness. The mixture of the blue sky with the red that the sun creates, made a beautiful image he could not look away from. Originally Naruto wished to argue on why she threw those acorns at him, but the image drawn on the sky was just too beautiful.

"Woah, the sky looks pretty from up here." Naruto said as he and Kagura continued staring at the rising sun. He had to admit that the site of a sunrise was as beautiful as people described.

"You know, my brother used to wake up early to help my father at our farm. But he actually woke up that early because he enjoyed the sunrise from the top of our roof." Kagura said out of the blue. Naruto turned to her as to wonder where that came from. "I once was able to wake up that early and followed him up to the roof. I asked him why he enjoyed the sunrise and do you know what he said?"

"No, what did he say?" Naruto responded.

"My brother said that watching the sunrise was like starting over, resetting every problem we face the days before…" Naruto looked at her weirdly, as if wondering where this conversation was going.

"If you can start over, where would you start?" Kagura asked as she turned to Naruto. Her gaze was intense in Naruto's opinion, but he really didn't know how to answer. Yes, he was practically treated as a baby in Fairy Tail, but they still loved him. Makarov treated him like his own son; Erza and Mirajane cared for him dearly; and even Natsu and Grey… yeah he really didn't know how to answer her.

Kagura gave a slight smile before turning back to the horizon. "You still don't know yourself, well I was the same when my brother asked me..."

Naruto really wanted to question what she would like to reset of her life, but she began to speak again. "Naruto I can't take you with me…."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Naruto, you wanted to learn from me to become stronger, but I am not as strong as you believe." Kagura smiled slightly as her gaze stayed at the rising sun. Those memories of that man that found her when she was all alone; who gave her strength when she was weak; who showed her love when she showed him hatred.

"I am not a master of the sword, Naruto. I abandoned my training to search for my brother." Kagura just slightly looked down. "I was easily beaten by that beast and …. I would have lost to the snake, if I didn't ambush it."

"...Kagura." Naruto called her as his eyes stared at her form. "Then why did you jump in to help me?"

"I…. I don't know, my body just moved on it's own…." Kagura said as she gave a slight sigh.

Naruto responded with a smile. "Hn, you are even cooler then I thought!"

Kagura didn't look up from her lap as she continued to hear Naruto out. "You were scared, aware that you may die yet you were prepared to give your life for me. Not once, but twice."

"So I kinda owe you know…" Naruto mentioned as his hand was unconsciously set really close to hers. "So how about you'll take me with you and I'll help you find your brother."

"Maybe we'll be able to find some cool spells in our travel Kagura-sama; and then you could show your brother how badass you actually became." Naruto said as he appeared to be planning or dreaming of there future to come. Kagura looked up from her lap toward Naruto with quite surprise. She had nothing to offer; her knowledge with her sword was a few techniques her master showed her. She was never able to take time to learn any spells, well she doesn't even know if she can even wield magic.

"Naruto, are you sure?" Kagura tone completely contradicted the monotone way of speaking she used. The chilling tone she was used to speaking in was now sounding more vulnerable, slowly removing the cold mask she metaphorically used. "I.. It's just…."

"Well, we are friends now right?" Naruto said as he continued to smile toward her.

"I don't…. I like my space…. I-"

"Oh trying to regain your coolness even after slipping just now huh? Well you could deny it all you want, but you like the idea of us being friends now." Naruto said with a confident smirk. Kagura glared at Naruto before pushing him off the tree branch. Naruto landed hard on his face before glaring up at Kagura.

"What the hell! You could have killed me!" Naruto argued as he made a humorous voice while holding his nose.

"But you're still alive." Kagura said as she returned her usually cold demeanour returned. Naruto just glared at Kagura, who returned her gaze back to the horizon. She could still hear Naruto whine about how that really hurt, but she wasn't worried. This kid was too stubborn when it came to pain; after all, he tried to fight a beast knowing well that he had no chance.

Kagura glanced down with a skeptical look when she remembered the dead beast that attacked them. _'Wait, did Naruto kill that monster?'_

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Damn, I hope I didn't miss them?" Macao said with a tired expression, as he walked into the nearly empty guild. He just came from monster extermination mission he took two days ago. It would have taken even longer if he didn't hurry home, but those who took the S class trials were expected to return today. He made a bet with Wakaba that Natsu was going to come back an S class mage and Wakaba betted that Cana was finally going to win it.

"Huh, where is everyone?" Macao said with confusion. The guild was nearly empty, with only a few there with a downcast expressions for some reason. He walked toward the closest person, getting his attention.

"Hey, do you know why this guild seem empty today?" Macao asked this mage, who he actually didn't recognize. Yeah, he didn't know this guys name or if he even existed.

The guy looked up to see Macao, who if he remembered took a mission a couple of days ago. Did Macao not know, even if he wasn't here, the whole world heard about what happened to Tenrou Island.

"Macao, you haven't heard?" The mage said as he looked at Macao sadly.

Macao looked at the man oddly, before sighing in annoyance. "Ugh, don't tell I lost the bet with Wakaba…"

"No, it's something more serious than our bet…" Macao turned around to see Wakaba leaning on the guild's door. He had a grim expression as he walked toward his long time friend. Wakaba's right hand held a tight hold on Macao's shoulders.

"Macao, Tenrou Island has been destroyed." Wakaba told his friend, looking down in the process. He didn't want to look up as he did not want to show Macao his tears.

Macao on the other hand stood there, face showing that he was skeptical. "Did Natsu do something stupid? I mean destroying a whole island should be a new high for us Fairy Tail."

Wakaba stayed quiet; his head raised up, tears threatening to fall once more. Macao only continued as he could not accept the truth. "Ha, must have been those two brats. Grey and Natsu just couldn't help it."

"Macao…"

"Naruto is lucky he didn't go, he doesn't even know how to swim…." Macao continued to go on, mentioning Naruto's incapability to swim.

"Ah that reminds me, I need to check up on that brat." Macao said as he went to leave the guild building. Wakaba grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him in the process. Macao did not speak or look at Wakaba as he was stopped.

"Macao, none of them are coming home." He said as Macao ripped his hand from Wakaba's grip. He didn't say anything as he walked out of the guild. Wakaba didn't follow him as he let him be alone.

"Aye Naruto, hurry up and open the door!" Macao yelled as he kept knocking on the door. He was currently in front of the house Makarov and Naruto shared, trying hard to get Naruto to open the door. "Brat, don't tell me you are still mad about the S class trials.!"

"Look, how about I take you and Romeo out to some ramen! I will even give you some pointers about magic, maybe teach you some of mine own." Macao said loudly, but still no one answered the door. He sighed before scanning around for a spare key. He found them on top of the window frame. He opened the door to find the house oddly quiet.

"Naruto!" Macao yelled for Naruto, as he began walking up the stairs. He reached Naruto's room, as he knocked first.

"Naruto, I'm coming in so put away your dirty magazines." Macao teased as he opened Naruto's room door. He found himself in complete surprise as he found the room unoccupied. He walked in and whistled at what he saw. Much of the walls was filled with posters of famous mages. He also had to walk around what appeared to be books about magic.

' _Hehe, kid is at that age…'_ Macao thought with a smirk as he could see a famous orange book just under the bed. He went to pick it up, but something else got his attention. Right on top of a dresser, was a note held in place by a cup.

He stood up and walked over to the note, before picking it up. He first noticed that it as addressed to Makarov, but Macao was curious to what it was. He opened the note and read what was inside the note. His eyes widened as he clutched the note. He put the note in his hand before running toward the guild.

' _I won't lose you too.'_

 **End**

 **I was going to mention the origin of the book in this chapter but decided to hold on to that since I wanted to post this chapter. The book will be mentioned in the next chapter, also Naruto will find out about tenrou Island.**

 **I have a feeling that many people will not appreciate how I made Kagura feel a little vulnerable, compared to her personality in the canon. This chapter is a realization to her that Naruto is slowly getting closed to her, much to her beliefs. I you noticed that i gave Kagura a teacher, I will also write about what that is about.**

 **I felt kinda like the little talk with Naruto and Labyrinth was cliche, but that is how Naruto is in Canon. My Naruto in this story is completely based on the canon since I wanted it that way. Also, Naruto and Labyrinth are still not close.**

 **So I watched Dr. Strange and it gave me a lot of Ideas on how I can use Labyrinth power of Time/Space, especially that trippy scene (No spoilers). It is amazing if you haven't seen it.**

 **So give me lots of reviews! Maybe 40-50. Reviews give me confidence on my stories and actually gives me motivation. So yeah, review. Pm if you have questioned or want to contribute like I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rising Hatred from a Pure Heart**

 **Well I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, but it was still little over 40 reviews. I really do like reading people's reviews that they give me the honor of reading. So let's try to get the expected 40-50 reviews. I also got the long reviews from those who I expected from; Risingsun and Tribunal of War. I really do like reviews where you give me your opinion of what you read, so I really enjoy long reviews. Also, Tribunal of War; the chapter was over 4k and that chapter still annoyed me. I really would like to be like the authors who writes 10k word stories, but sometimes when I write so much, it begins to annoy me like a chapter of "Hatred For Love" I've been working on.**

 **I will try my hardest in writing longer chapters, but I mostly put in what is relevant to the plot of the chapter.**

 **Well this chapter is beyond late, but life caught up on me and took away my timing I used for writing, though also I hit a major roadblock.**

 **Begin.**

"Wakaba!" Macao screamed as he stormed into the nearly empty guild. Wakaba looked at his friend as he took one swig of his beer. He didn't expect to see Macao back to soon, but his expression surprised him. He was not in the stage of denial, but rather he looks to be in panic.

"Naruto left home, he ran away." Macao stated as he handed Wakaba the note. He read the note as his expression changed as well. His sadness of losing friends in Tenrou disappeared as he appeared to be in panic at what is said. Those around Macao and Wakaba were worried by them until Wakaba looked at him as if asking if this is serious.

"Is this for real!" Wakaba asked he held the note in front of him. Macao gritted his teeth as he held Wakaba up by the collar.

"What do you mean if this is for real! Have you not been checking up on him!" Macao said with an intense glare. Was no one checking on Naruto while he was gone? _'Naruto was disappointed that he was not chosen, but someone should have at least checked up on him.'_

"Macao calm down, please." Wakaba began as he tried to calm down his friend.

"We'll find Naruto. He isn't the brightest kid so he shouldn't be able to go that far." Wakaba said in a joking manner before he was punched by Macao.

Macao glared down at his best friend, before sighing and dropping down to his knees. He gave a slight bow as he wished to apologize for the way he responded to Wakaba. "I'm… I'm sorry for punching you right now. It's just you not taking it serious pissed me off."

Wakaba just sighed himself as he stood up and had his hand reached out toward his friend, as if waiting for his friend to accept his gesture. Macao accepted it, as he was helped up. "You don't have to apologize, it was my fault for taking this as if it's a joke. We should really hurry though, Naruto could have been gone for days if anything. You don't even realize the danger that kid get on his own."

Macao nodded as he turned to the others in the room. They all just averted their stares from Macao once they realized what he was going to ask. Those few did not really felt any responsibility to find Naruto. Most of them were actually thinking about what others did yesterday when they first got the news. Some feared what is to come with the disappearances of the core members and others lost their motivations.

Macao noticed this from them, so he gritted his teeth as he turned away. "Guess those here don't really feel like helping us out. Can I still count on you, huh bud?"

"Ha-ha well," Wakaba said with a little enthusiasm before he adopted a more somber tone. "I really don't feel like losing another person I care for."

"Shut up with that already Wakaba." Macao still did not wish to hear about the events of Tenrou as he continued to deny it. "Let's just hurry and find that brat. I don't think Romeo would appreciate his dad taking his sweet-ass time away from him."

"Hn alright." Wakaba said as him and Macao went out of the guild, see if they can find any trace of where Naruto could have been.

* * *

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he tried to understand what he was reading. Kagura looked back to see why Naruto was so angry about. They were currently walking toward the next town, traveling in surprising silence coming from the boisterous blonde. Kagura was a little curious of the book that caused the silence from Naruto.

"Naruto, what is that you are reading?" Kagura asked curiously. Naruto perked up from the book that could open for the first time. That book appeared to be over 500 pages, but oddly only one page was written on. Even so, that page was written in some language that seemed like gibberish to Naruto.

"Oh, it's this book gramps found on me when I was a baby," Naruto said as he squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out what any of this meant. "And was supposedly sealed away or something like that; but now that I can see what's inside, I can't read any of it!"

"Maybe it's because you're a moron…" Kagura said coldly as she turned away from Naruto and continued her way. Naruto glared at the back of Kagura, before he looked back down at the book.

It did not appear as words to anything he seen before, even those weird letters he seen in some of Levy's old books. They looked more like symbols that did not have any form of order. What he was certain of when he looked through the gibberish he was trying to figure out, there was one thing off. Five shapes across the first page was a different color than the others. _'It's a dark kind of red, kind of like Erza's hair.'_

' _Wait, they kind of look like fingerprints.'_ Naruto thought as he traces the out-of-place shapes there. He started overlapping the fingerprint-like shapes with his own, until he heard something telling him to stop.

' _ **Stop Naruto…'**_ A small whisper told him as Naruto looked around for the source. There was no one other then he and Kagura, who hasn't stopped walking. Naruto just looked down intently at the book again.

' _What was that?'_ Naruto thought as he looked around for a male's voice he believed he heard call to him, but there was no one. He stood there confused until he heard Kagura call to him.

"Naruto are you done dozing off, because I want to make it to Hargeon Town soon." Kagura said with a small frown as she looked back to see Naruto standing there looking around the grassy plains.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… I thought I heard something…" Naruto whispered the last part as he ran up toward Kagura to catch up to her.

"It is fine…" Kagura said as she looked down on the edge of the green plains. "After all, we are here."

"Oh! I been here before!" Naruto said excited as he remember visiting an old guy that his surrogate grandfather Makarov knew. "Old man Yajima owns a restaurant here…"

"Who?" Kagura asked Naruto as she gave him a curious glance.

"Hehe well he is this old fart that knew grampa Makarov for a long time…" Naruto said as he brought his hand up and cupped his chin, making a thinking pose. "I also recall that he was part of the wizard council… oh maybe he knows about your brother."

"..." Kagura walked in silence as she doubted that someone from the wizard council would know of someone from a small village like where they came from.

"Oi Kagura, you better not act like this once we meet that brother of yours!" Naruto said as Kagura looked up to see him glaring at her. "I doubt your brother would want to see his cute lil sister looking so hopeless…"

"..." Her eyes widened as she stared at Naruto, before he began to running toward Hargeon. He looked back at her and gave a huge smirk as he called back at her. "Oi, let's stop moping around and let's find your brother so you can train me!"

Naruto said as he turned right back toward the entrance gate of Hargeon and ran smiling. Kagura looked at the running Naruto and showed a small smile. Naruto was an idiot, but he was an idiot that changed people.

Kagura began to run after Naruto as she tried to catch up to him.

* * *

' _Heh, Warren I am happy I found you since this makes things way easier.'_ Macao said as he held two fingers in his head as he was linked to Wabaka, Warren and Max; who they met on the outskirts of Magnolia, preparing to leave on a mission themselves.

' _Well you better be, since I am using all i have trying to expand the distance of our link!'_ Warren yelled through the telepathy link they all shared. They decided to check outside of Magnolia since they figured Naruto was no longer within the town. Max was sent toward a small farming village north of Magnolia while Wakaba and Warren were both checking towns east and west of Magnolia respectively.

' _Just so you know! Hargeon Town is far beyond my limitations so you are going to be cut off soon!'_ Warren sound stressed as he said that through telepathy, but Macao just smiled and understood that he was on his own once he stepped into the train that headed toward the Port Town, he expected a possible destination of Naruto. He wasn't sure, but he felt Naruto leaving had to do with the disappearance of the Tenrou team. Naruto must have heard and left to try to find them.

' _Yeah I understand that, but I just got a feeling…'_ At that moment Macao was cut off to the disdain of the other three. They all looked sad, but they all seemingly smirked at the same time as they had confidence on Macao. They heard Macao's last words and knew that they had to put their trust on Macao.

From a train, you could see Macao just staring out of the window as he looked at the beautiful sight of Magnolia, which caused him to smile. It was a soft smile as he had his mind on a certain blonde who always was the center of the attention in the guild building.

' _I will find you brat and give you a smalling whooping for making me worry.'_ Macao said as his right hand went through his hair as he sighed. _'But after that I am going to treat you to some tasty ass ramen from that ramen stand you like to visit.'_

' _Just you wait Naruto, cuz I'm coming for you.'_

* * *

"Hmm wonder why old man Yajima's restaurant is closed… especially on a Wednesday afternoon…" Naruto said with a thinking pose as he noticed Kagura looking down with an uneasy expression.

"Oi, chill out sensei." Naruto said with a grin and a thumbs up. "The old man is probably out or something."

"I'm not worried about that, idiot." Kagura said with a sharp glare. "I'm still wearing your god awful orange suit!"

"Oi!" Naruto said with his own glare. "That tracksuit is awesome!"

"Tsk, I should have just came here with my burned clothes… at least that was more appealing than this." Kagura said as Naruto got clothes to her face and glared at her even more sternly. Kagura just glared back before pushing him away from her and walking away.

"I am going off to find a change of clothes…" Kagura reached into her pocket and pulled out a stuffed toad-styled wallet filled with jewels. "This will be sufficient enough…"

Naruto just watched her leave as his eyes widened. He checked his pockets and realized all his money was in Kagura's possession. He gritted his teeth as he went up to catch up to Kagura before stopping, once he noticed something that caused him to freeze.

Naruto stopped as he turned and walked toward what he saw. He gulped as he stopped in front of a wall that had a spread of newspaper pages taped to the wall. He stood there silent as his widened eye stared at the one page that caught his full attention. He was so focused on this page, he didn't notice the person who noticed him and ran straight toward him, stopping right behind him.

"Naruto!"

 **END**

 **This ending was forced :( but the next chapter is the one I really wanted to continue with since it culminates two important parts: Naruto's character development and possible time skip.**

 **This and the next were supposed to be together, but it has been over a year since an update…. This chapter was difficult and time has been shortened thanks to work. But no worries. At least I updated at last. Sorry if you don't like this chapter or you feel it was stretched as a filler :( I want to move into major events like the time skip and the full use of his powers**

 **Sorry again, but please review… Forgotten Fairy rE was only updated 3 times and that hurt a lot… but hopefully this will get a couple more than that :)**


End file.
